Stories: Shadows of War
Story Written by: Redfork2000, PeaVZ108, JeloElducal, CITRONtanker & Chilly Bean BAM! Plot Strange black crystals start growing everywhere. This frightens the citizens of Echo Creek. However, Captain Red Shell seems to know who could be behind this rare occurence. Captain Dark Shell! He leads the gang to the pyramids of the ancient shadowfish, to make sure that Captain Dark Shell hasn't broken out of the Shadow Dimension somehow. However, when they arrive, they find out that not only has the ancient captain escaped from his prison, but he also manages to trap the gang in the Shadow Dimension so that he can go conquer the multi-verse! Everyone else does everything in their power to stop Captain Dark Shell's conquest, while the gang fights their way out of the Shadow Dimension. But even if they manage to escape the Shadow Dimension in time, Captain Dark Shell will prove to be one of the most dangerous threats the gang has ever faced. Cast Redfork2000 * Red Fork * Blue Ocean * Lemon Glass * Captain Red Shell * Blast * Alice * Tommy * Boulder * Ace * Gary Guppy * Coconut Crab * Starry * Blowy * Boom * Electra * Blade * Scorch * Dark Shadow * Black Gem * Bright Spark * Fork-bot * Twi-bot * Dr. Zack * Miss Bloomina * Johnny McSplat * Payton Piranha * Splash * Breeze * Bark * Tempo * Bob the Blob * Toxico * PHX-001 * Ink Splash * Paula Python * Twilight Sparkle * Pinkie Pie * Applejack * Rainbow Dash * Rarity * Fluttershy * Spike * Red Spoon * Iron Heart * Windy Sails * Shimmer * Gabby * Albert * Huoshan * Florette * General Beet * Carrot * Dr. Sanders * Allison * Discord * Pepper * Sharp * Wendy * Apple John * Captain Dark Shell * Color Brush * Orange * Quick Pea * Coffee Cookie * Orange Cookie * Blackberry Cookie * Green Tea Cookie * Flim & Flam PeaVZ108 * Green Shadow * Bonk Choy * Re-Peat Moss * Grass Knuckles * Repeater * Chomper * Starcade * Test Subject Blue * Pink Angel * Viking * Licorice * Smokey Bacon * Owl * Fat Cat * Hot Air * Warlock * Kyoji * Akasha * Takeshi * Sasuke * Sakura * Assorted Cookie * Red Ruby * Gary Garnet * Toby Topaz * Emma Emerald * Sean Sapphire * Amelia Amethyst * Diana Diamond * Nutty the Squirrel * Mimic the Parrot * Hissy the Snake * Chimp the Monkey * Leech the Bat Princess * Dark Green Shadow * Captain Blowhole * Re-Peat Boss * Boss Choy * Black Planter * Polar Tundra * Sir Cracks-A-Lot * Queen Chomp * Rooto * Professor Orange * Larry the Vegetable * Shiitake * Thornabelle * Admiral Arson * Olympus * Dark Starcade * Blizzard * Tsunami * Earthquake * Tornado * Wildfire * Thunderstorm * Storm Cloud * Sunshine Cloud * Shogo the Warlord * Ink Smash * Captain Snap Jaws * Pincers * Crusade * Dyna-Matic * Dark Trident * Octo-Phantom * Timmy Turquoise * Whacker Weed * Magi-Knight JeloElducal * Gerald Edmarkson * Star Butterfly * Marco Diaz * Janna Ordonia * Jackie Lynn Thomas * Jaiden * CypherDen * Rebecca * Lincoln Loud * Lisa Loud * Luan Loud * Leni Loud * Luna Loud Chilly Bean BAM! *Richard *Torchy *Kernely *Samantha *Pealy *The Fun Foodies *Jay *Blovy *Veronica *Corolla *Jewel *Jacqueline CITRONtanker * Jenny * Galaximus * Nebula * Rose * Jack * Kimberly * Asher * Pearl * Marina * Commander Tartar Story Back where we last saw the gang... * Blue Ocean: What's going on!? * Blade: It's the end of the world! * Boom: Don't be silly Blade! It can't be the end of the world. * Blade: Do you have a better idea? * Boom: Uh... no... But yours doesn't make any sense. * Bonk Choy: So, it has come to this... * Starcade: It probably has to be one of Dr. Zack's machines. When was the last time we've seen black crystals growing from the ground? * Red Fork: Grim Matchstick said he saw black crystals grow on Inkwell Isle as well. * Starcade: Okay? I could've sworn that I know someone with that name. * Blue Ocean: My devices sense a large amount of dark energy coming from them. * Akasha: I don't know why, but I feel that I've seen such dark energy before. Though it could've been that of my father's. * Captain Red Shell: I think I know what this means. * Blue Ocean: What? * Captain Red Shell: He's back. Everyone gasps in surprise. * Tommy: Wait, who's back? Before Captain Red Shell can answer, everyone sees the gemstones coming, along with the rest of the gang. * Jelo: Hey, gang. * Star: *waving frantically* Hiii~! * Marco: 'Sup! What's going on? * Toby Topaz: Wait, who's back? * Gary Garnet: Wait a minute, what's all these black crystals? And did they come out from the ground? * Amelia Amethyst: What is going on? * Red Ruby: I'll tell you what's going on! *points to Captain Red Shell* ''We're going to put an end to that traitor once and for all! * Sean Sapphire: What?! * Red Fork: *''lifts Red Ruby with his magic* ''Hold it right there, Red. We already solved everything. It was just a big misunderstanding. * Red Ruby: ''*to Red Fork* ''Big misunderstanding, eh? Yeah, right. That happened the last time with Starcade. You expect me to believe that this time? * Diana Diamond: Okay, calm down there... * Blue Ocean: Yeah, but we have greater things to worry about now. * Rebecca: Like what? * Blue Ocean: The earthquake? * Blast: The black crystals? * Alice: And the fact that they're emitting dark energy. * Captain Red Shell: This is bad news for sure. * Star: Uh....I'm confused. * Lisa: Excuse me, but can you shed some light on the situation? Perhaps give us some context on the matter? * Akasha: I'm still getting rather familiar vibes from such dark energy. What if my dad's back? That would be the absolute worst... * Lincoln: Your dad? * Akasha: Shogo the Warlord. * Captain Red Shell: Yes, Shogo is a dangerous shadow threat, but this isn't his doing. These crystals... I've only seen them once, and that's in the ancient scrolls of the shadowfish. * Electra: The shadowfish!? * Boom: That only means... that the one behind this is... * Captain Red Shell: Captain Dark Shell. * Jelo: Captain Dark Shell....? Excuse me, but I've been travelling around the world battling threats outside Echo Creek. I don't get anything you say!￼ * Marco: As for me and Star, we've been going on adventures across other dimensions. * Starcade: I've been texting to you about our adventures. Didn't you read them? * Jelo: Poor signal. Airplane mode. Being busy. These three explain everything. So far, I've only read about Opposite Blast and his gang becoming good. * Starcade: That's pretty sad, dude. * Gerald: Well, now that I've read all of them just about now, I'm up to date with just about everything! In addition, I'm also kinda disappointed with Red Ruby now. * Red Ruby: Excuse me?! * Boom: You heard correctly. I'd be disappointed too to have a friend like you if I was Jelo. * Red Ruby: I'd be more than disappointed to have a ex-villain like you as a friend! * Akasha: Captain Dark Shell again? Who even released him from the Shadow Dimension? * Captain Red Shell: I don't know, but I do know what we need to do. * Red Fork: What is it? * Captain Red Shell: We'll need to travel to the pyramids of the ancient shadowfish. There we'll be able to find out what happened, and we'll return Captain Dark Shell to the Shadow Dimension before he causes any damage. We must hurry though, or else he'll conquer the entire world, just as he tried to do in the past. * Akasha: Just like my father would. Yeah, I won't let that crab do that. * Green Shadow: Where's the pyramids? * Akasha: If only I can recall...*thinks hard but is unable to remember where*''...darn, I forgot! Captain Red Shell, do you remember where they are? * Captain Red Shell: Certainly. Coconut Crab, prepare the ship. We're heading to the ancient pyramids of the shadowfish. * Coconut Crab: Aye aye, captain! Coconut Crab leaves to prepare the ship. Meanwhile, the gang sees Jenny, Richard and many others coming as well, concerned about the earthquake and the mysterious black crystals. * Richard: What's with the crystals and the earthquake? * Bonk Choy: Hey, it's Richard Melon! * Akasha: What are you doing here, Richard? Captain Dark Shell is back, get out while you still can! * Richard: No, I cannot. I've gotta help you guys. No matter how much of a threat this Captain Dark Shell guy is, I have to. * Akasha: Okay, but tell me something: Do you even know who Captain Dark Shell is? * Richard: To be honest, not really. Can you tell me more? * Akasha: Certainly. Captain Dark Shell is one of the most powerful shadow ninjas there is. He looks a little like Captain Red Shell if I do recall correctly. He was sealed away by the ancient shadowfish into the Shadow Dimension due to attempting to conquer the entire world by himself. Captain Dark Shell is basically similar to my father, but only a crab. Captain Red Shell and I encountered him once and I never forgot how much that shadow crab had hurt him in many ways. So yes, he's too dangerous for the likes of you and your friends. * Richard: Okay. But hey, we still have a chance of succeeding! Even if he's that dangerous. * Kernely: I honestly agree with you, Rick. * Akasha: This is nothing to say "Okay" about! You'll know how dangerous he is once you meet him. Trust me, I've fought him before. * Richard: Fine. * Jenny: I rounded up all of my allies, and here to say- what the heck is going on here? * Nebula: I've never seen crystals like this before... I'm kinda concerned... * Kyoji: Long story short, Captain Dark Shell did this. He's basically one of the most powerful shadow ninjas who plans to conquer the entire world. * Asher: What's the cause for worry? It's probably just some funky phenomenon.... * Jack: I'm not sure.... I'm thinking there's a ringleader to this all. * Kimbery: You don't think it could be.... The Gang then hears a voice that cuts through their chatter. * Galaximus: Before you point fingers, I have done nothing wrong! TARTAR! Elaborate! * Commander Tartar: My databases have been picking up nothing but blanks on this whole SLANG_NOT_FOUND. But I assure you, Sheila has done no such deeds. * Rose: But- if you did not do it.... who did? Asher rolls his eyes, and points to Tartar. * Tartar: ME?! * Asher: It who declared it, dealt it. * Tartar: You're gonna be dealing with a funeral in a minute.... * Asher: What was that?! *He gets it Tartar's face.* ''Say that again, you outdated piece of.... ''Jenny gets in between them and pushes Asher aside. * Jenny: Easy, easy! We don't need any more conflict on top of our current problem! Asher scowls, and backs off. * Starcade: That was weird. * Richard: I've honestly gotta agree with you, Starcade. * Green Shadow: If we're done with pointless arguing, we can move on to fight Captain Dark Shell now. * Galaximus: That low life? * Jenny: Huh... Why is he doing this? * Akasha: I told you, he wants to conquer the world. * Green Shadow: So, we have to get going! * Captain Red Shell: Follow me to the coast. Coconut Crab will have the ship ready for us to go and stop Captain Dark Shell. * Alice: Hopefully it won't be too late. * Akasha: There's no such thing as "too late"! We will defeat Captain Dark Shell! * Bonk Choy: But... * Kyoji: Akasha has a point there. * Jelo: True. It's never too late to save the world. * Bonk Choy: I'm still scared though. * Toby Topaz: Me too... * Red Ruby: Don't be such cowards! We gotta get going! * Sean Sapphire: So, what are we waiting for? Let's head to the coast! * Jenny: Yeah! * Jelo: Let's go. The gang goes to the coast as quick as they can, but on the way, they notice more black crystals spawning from the earth as they go, and another earthquake occurs. The citizens of Echo Creek are scared and running around in panic. * Tommy: Whoa... the earth is shaking even more! * Marco: Why's everyone running scared? * Lisa: According to my calculations, the seismic activity is increasing exponentially. * Blue Ocean: That's not good. * Blast: What does that mean in english? * Alice: It means that the earthquakes are getting stronger and are happening more frequently. * Captain Red Shell: Hence why we must hurry. * Jenny: Wait, you're saying that this crab captain can cause earthquakes? * Captain Red Shell: Yes. * Blue Ocean: And here I thought the only one that could cause earthquakes was Red Fork's weight. *''laughs at his own joke, only to realize that no one is laughing* Tough crowd... * Bonk Choy: Yeah, not exactly that funny... * Captain Red Shell: This is no time for comedy Blue Ocean. If Captain Dark Shell is free from the Shadow Dimension, the world is in great danger. * Jelo: So, is this Captain Dark Shell really that powerful? * Captain Red Shell: Yes. Everything is recorded in the scrolls from the ancient shadowfish. Thousands of years ago, Captain Dark Shell was being trained as a shadow ninja. He excelled in his training, and knew that he was meant for big things. The only problem is that no one ever realized how dangerous Captain Dark Shell was becoming. One day, when the Shadow Sensei refused to give him access to the greatest secrets of the shadow arts, Captain Dark Shell claimed that he would get them himself. He challenged the Shadow Sensei, but ultimately was defeated, and humilliated in front of his peers. Captain Dark Shell, furious, stole the secrets from the Shadow Sensei one night, and with his newfound power, become one of the most dangerous shadow ninjas to ever exist. * Lemon Glass: Oh my... * Captain Red Shell: He had already been trained in the Crab Empire, and used his power to steal treasures from ancient underwater civilizations. He attacked other dojos, trying to seize their secrets as well. He never got enough knowledge to become a certified ninja in any other element, but along with his travels across the world, he got enough power and skill to become a threat to the world. He attempted to take over the entire world. The Shadow Sensei and the other shadow ninjas knew Captain Dark Shell had to be stopped. Luckily, there was one ancient artifact that Captain Dark Shell never took control of: The Amulet of the Dark Seas. It's an ancient artifact that was guarded by the civilization of the ancient shadowfish. Using the power of that amulet, the shadow ninjas were able to seal Captain Dark Shell off into the Shadow Dimension, with no way to return. * Jaiden: If that's the case, then how could he have escaped? * Captain Red Shell: Well, you see, the Amulet of the Dark Seas is kept in the largest pyramid of the now extinct civilization of the shadowfish. As long as it is kept in place, Captain Dark Shell will be trapped int he Shadow Dimension with no way to escape. However, a while ago, the Amulet of the Dark Seas was removed from its location. * Starry: Yeah, I remember that. *''looks at Akasha* * Akasha: What? * Captain Red Shell: What matters it that when the amulet was moved, that could've interrupted the flow of dark energy inside it. We eventually managed to put it back into place, sending the evil crustacean back to the Shadow Dimension, but that short interruption in the flow of dark energy could've been enough to weaken the spell. With the spell weakened, Captain Dark Shell might have found some way to connect to our dimension. In any case, we must get to the bottom of the problem, and solve it quickly. * Akasha: That's right. And it appears things are getting worse and worse as his presence remains. * Takeshi: So who is responsible for moving the Amulet of the Dark Seas out of its place again? * Akasha: Probably Discord. Or Storm Cloud. It could be anyone, brother! In that case, we have to find that shadow crab now! The gang arrives at the coast, where Coconut Crab has prepared Captain Red Shell's ship. * Captain Red Shell: Well, our ship is ready. * Coconut Crab: All aboard! * Jelo: Well, there's no time to lose. Let's go stop Captain Dark Shell! * Nebula: So, we're going to the pyramids of the shadowfish, if I understood correctly? * Captain Red Shell: Exactly. * Red Fork: And then we're going to show that shadow crab who's boss! * Richard: Yeah! * Captain Red Shell: Well, he's much tougher than you think. In fact, Akasha and I couldn't defeat him. The only way we stopped him was sealing him into the Shadow Dimension. * Jenny: But that was with only you two to fight him, right? * Akasha: Yes. Needless to say, it has been one of our toughest fights. * Jaiden: Jenny has a point. I'm sure that if we all work together, we'll have a much better chance of defeating him. * Blowy: Hopefully. That evil captain is very scary. * Toby Topaz: Yeah... * Green Shadow: However it has to happen, we can defeat Captain Dark Shell together! Or at the very least seal him in the Shadow Dimension again. * Red Ruby: If we're done talking, can we set sail now? * Captain Red Shell: We're at it. Once everyone in the gang is aboard Captain Red Shell's ship, the crab captain gives the order to Coconut Crab to set sail. The ship moves away from the coast and begins its way to the old pyramids of the ancient shadowfish. * Sean Sapphire: This brings back so many memories, like our constant battles with Captain Blowhole and his crew, and that one time Akasha betrayed us. Wow, I can't believe how long it has been since my last sea adventure on a ship. * Diana Diamond: Except the fact that Akasha isn't going to betray us this time. * Sean Sapphire: I know that. I still can't help but feel skeptical after thinking about it. * Toby Topaz: At least I feel more comfortable going to the pyramids this time, now that we have more friends with us. * Amelia Amethyst: Yeah, the more the merrier! * Blowy: Agreed. * Jaiden: Yeah, what could possibly go wrong? Suddenly, an earthquake happens again. This time, the seismic activity causes the ship to shake in the water, as the gang sees large waves form due to the earthquake. * Red Ruby: You just had to ask, didn't you? * Tommy: Aah! * Alice: The earthquake is causing tsunami waves! * Star: Yikes! * Blowy: This is it, we're gonna die! * Captain Red Shell: Not yet, sailor. Stand tall and be brave! We'll make it through any storm! * Blue Ocean: Technically, it's a tsunami caused by an earthquake. * Bonk Choy: Are you talking about the Ancient God-Element guys or...? * Starcade: I'm pretty sure he isn't. * Captain Red Shell: The point is still the same! Captain Red Shell grabs the steering wheel, and struggles to control the ship, that is currently being shaked from side to side by the large waves. * Marco: I don't really feel too good.... *about to throw up* * Bonk Choy: Does this ship have buckets or something? *pukes into the ocean* While the ship is being shaked by the waves, the gang looks up ahead, and sees a huge wave being formed. * Lincoln: Giant wave ahead! * Luan: Maybe it just wants to wave hello? * Marco: Too soon! * CypherDen: Hey Jaiden, do you think you can freeze that wave? * Jaiden: Good idea! I'll try. Jaiden attempts to freeze the huge wave, but fails. * Jaiden: Darn! Well, it was worth a shot... * Blast: How about we try doing it together? * Kyoji: That's a great idea. Let's do it. *charges up an ice blast* * Jaiden: Y'know what? That could possibly work! The three ice ninjas try to freeze the huge wave, and together, they are able to do it. * Blast: We did it! * Captain Red Shell: Well done! The waves continue to move the ship side to side, but Captain Red Shell struggles at the steering wheel to keep the ship on track. Soon, the earthquake ends, and the water begins to calm down. * Rebecca: Hey, the earthquake stopped! * Bonk Choy: Yay! * Toby Topaz: Phew, we can finally have a smooth sailing ahead! * Sean Sapphire: I don't know, I fear this earthquake is only the smallest of our troubles. The ship continues on its way. The ship now reaches an antarctic region with several icebergs floating in the water. * Blue Ocean: Icebergs up ahead! * Blast: Look out! We don't want to end up like the Titanic! * Red Ruby: I know! Why don't I blow up those icebergs? * Sean Sapphire: You know what, that's not a bad idea. It's worth a shot. * Red Ruby: Well then, here I go! Red Ruby throws his explosives at the icebergs. The icebergs blow up, letting the ship pass without any trouble. * Starry: It's working! * Gary Guppy: I wanna help too! Gary Guppy tosses bombs at the icebergs, blowing them up too. Soon, Red Ruby and Gary Guppy have cleared the way for the ship to continue. * Sean Sapphire: Impressive. * Red Ruby: No big deal, Sean. Happy to blow things up. * Amelia Amethyst: We're nowhere near the pyramids, are we? * Captain Red Shell: Not yet, but we're getting closer. However, the gang sees an iceberg approach them, with several penguins on it, including one that Captain Red Shell and Akasha recognize immediately.Category:Stories Category:Stories by Redfork2000